


Memories

by PrettyLily (MissCrookshanks)



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrookshanks/pseuds/PrettyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories hurt. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Draco came around the corner, rushing after Luna. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. He just had.

He froze when he saw that the blonde girl was now in the arms of Hermione. Why her? But slightly worse would have to be that Ron stood between him and the one person who actually believed in him.

“Leave her alone, Malfoy. She doesn’t need you,” Ron growled. Draco balked and took a step back, but didn’t leave the room.

“Draco, what did you do to her this time?” Hermione’s voice was much softer, a slightly kind voice. She had always been able to get past the past and knew how much he had changed.

“Nothing. I really honestly don’t think I did anything wrong this time,” Draco stayed wary of Ron as he tried to edge his way around him to Luna. Dreamy blue eyes looked at him from behind a sheet of hair as she looked up at her worst nightmare and true love.

“It wasn’t really him,” She whispered, pulling away from Hermione and tripping into Draco’s arms. “It was the memories again.” Draco pulled her up into his arms and he pressed his face into her hair, his eyes seeking Hermione’s and silently thanking her.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda always wondered what the memories of the war would make everyone do after it. I dunno why it's Luna, but it works, right?


End file.
